The night Nikki didn't call
by ScientificAnomaly
Summary: When Nikki doesn't call Harry one night, it leads to repercussions. But are they all bad?
1. Chapter 1

Hello dear readers. I hope you enjoy my first ever Silent Witness fic!

Ddedicated to **claire_dixon** as a birthday present.

Disclaimer: Nothing is mine. Except maybe Harry's mother's personality.

* * *

><p><strong>The night Nikki didn't call<strong>

It was the middle of summer, the hot weather was few and far between and Harry was not best pleased. It was Friday, the last day of their working week and Leo had let them off early. Unfortunately, this was not the day Harry wanted time off, he had a meeting.

With his mother.

Yes he did love her, but only because he had too. She criticized everything he did, everything he wore, probably even his job from the looks she gave him when he said he wanted to be a pathologist 15 years ago. None the less she was his _mother _and people are kind of required to take some liking to them, no matter how annoying they are.

Sliding the sleeve of his coat up his arm to take a glance at his watch he realised he was just in time. He had arranged to meet her at his house at 1.00pm, for a catch-up. Unfortunately, since Leo had freed up his entire afternoon he could stay with her until she decided to leave, however she didn't know he wasn't busy. He estimated he could probably spend about 20 minutes in her presence before she got on his nerves so much he had to make up and excuse to go. Fortunately he had thought of this in advance and asked Nikki to ring his phone at about 1.10, pretending to be someone calling him out for a case.

"Harry dear!" his mother exclaimed from just outside his front door, running up to him giving him a weak hug. "You really need to give your poor mother a key to this place; it would make it so much easier for us to meet up if I could wait for you in there".

_Oh god. _Though Harry.

"Haven't got a spare to give you mum, and you're not using my last one. Anyway if I did give you one you would be in and out of here like it's your own house. So no, I'm not getting you a key".

With a sigh, his mother stepped aside, letting him put his key in the lock, letting them both in and closing the door behind him.

"So darling, tell me. Have you met anyone yet?" she asked him, strolling past him into his kitchen. "Obviously not..." she muttered as an afterthought, seeing the plastacine heaven that was building on his sideboard.

"And why do you say that?" he said, sighing in defeat, knowing what she had found. It was only one night this week he had opted for takeout; he hadn't been in the mood for cooking. Cooking was not on his mind. "Look mum, I know you think I need someone but-"

"But it's true dear" she interrupted. "Someone to keep you from thinking about that horrible job of yours"

Oh yes. He knew this was going to come up. His lack of a girlfriend _and _his job. "Thankyou mum but I like my job and I _like _being single"

"No-one _likes _to be single dear, not even you, Mr independent" she said as she began to peer into the old takeout.

Truth was, she was right. He hated not being with someone but most of the time they turned out to be married, already in a relationship or not looking for one. There was however one person that wasn't like anyone he'd ever met in the past. Someone he loved being around, someone he could trust and probably someone he should hurry up and ask out on a date.

He looked at his watch again. 1.01. This was going to be a long 9 minutes.

* * *

><p>Nikki was sitting in Leo's office. After watching Harry leave, she decided to go dump herself in her boss's office and drown her sorrows. Her mood had not been great as of late, when last night the man she was quite literally falling for decided to not turn up for their date. After ringing him up later in the night to ask him where he was, she was greeted by another woman's voice, slightly tipsy telling her to 'piss off he's mine'. Nikki had decided then and there she would never date another man. None of them were worth it, apart from maybe one. But he didn't want her back. Every time she did act interested he just shrugged her off, joking with her about something else.<p>

"Nikki?"

Maybe he was interested in her and he just didn't want to admit it. Ha, if she could be so lucky.

"Nikki?" Leo urged for what must be the fourth time since he had entered his office, finding her staring out of the window, obviously deep in thought.

"Sorry..." she shook her head, ridding a certain man from her thoughts. "Er... I think I might go."

"If this is still about last night, you should forget about it, that man was not worth it Nikki, just be glad you weren't in too deep"

"Yeah" she sighed, standing up. "I... I think I'm gonna go drown my sorrows in my favourite pub".

"Which one?" Leo asked, walking round his desk and sat down.

Looking down at him, she smirked. "The one with the hot barman"

"That's the spirit" he laughed, waving her off.

* * *

><p><strong>TBC... <strong>

**Happy Birthday claire_dixon! Happy Birthday to you!**

**P.S- I'm sorry if I disappointed you. It's been 20 minutes since I started writing, it'll get better. **

**- You can follow me on twitter - JTorchwood.**


	2. Chapter 2

15 minutes had passed since Harry had sat down with his mother. 15 minutes of hell. Currently the topic included having her teach him how to cook more sustainable meals, an idea that he was strongly contesting.

"But Harry dear if you just let me-" she insisted.

"You won't be coming anywhere near my kitchen again if you keep going on!" he stood up, his hands pulling his hair in frustration. There was only one thing that could do that could stop the anger from building up anymore, get rid of _her_. "Look mother, I really have to get back-"

"But it's only..." she looked at her watch "quarter past one. Surely your lovely boss will let you off from... cutting up people when he knows you're with your beloved mother?"

"My _lovely boss_ is not single mother, and we have to finish an autopsy this afternoon if we don't want to stay tomorrow" he lied easily. Harry knew his mother liked Leo, it was apparent when she had come to talk to him one day and bumped into him in the hallway. His mother had since made every excuse imaginable to come to the university just to get a glimpse.

"But-"

"No buts mum, I need to get to work, and for that to happen I need to leave the house". He picked up his car keys from the tray in the hall, jingling them in front of him for effect.

"It's been so long since I've seen you last and this is how you treat me!" she said, getting up off the sofa, putting her coat over her bent arm as she walked towards the door. "I have the right mind never to come back".

_Please, feel free_. Harry thought.

* * *

><p>With a huge sigh of relief, Nikki reached her destination: a quiet pub and bar just 10 minutes away from the university. Her and Harry had been here on many occasions to just blow off steam, normally about her failed love life.<p>

At this time of day it was quiet inside, just the gentle chatter of a couple in the corner, obviously in love, sitting so close they could probably see each other's reflection in their eyes. Tutting, Nikki made her way over to the other end of the bar, as far away from them as possible, and sat down.

"Good afternoon, what can I get you?"

Looking up, she saw tall, thin barman looking down at her glass in one hand and washing up cloth in the other. He was, however, _not_ the hot barman Nikki wanted to be served by, more like a university student too eager for her liking. "Er... just a small cider" she was going at her anger full force. She didn't plan on walking out of here sober.

"Certainly, and may I ask your name?" he gave her a large smile as he leaned across the bar.

"Maybe after a drink eh?" she replied, a hint of sarcasm in her voice, hoping he'd leave her alone.

"Of course" he bowed his head, whipping the dish cloth to hang it over his shoulder to impress her, but unfortunately only succeeded in knocking the clean glass out of his hand and smashing it onto the floor.

Nikki couldn't suppress a giggle as she saw him turn bright red, running to the back room to grab a dustpan and brush.

* * *

><p>Harry had finally got rid of his godforsaken mother. However, the only way she would leave him alone was if he would drop her off at his place of work, if only to get another glance at Leo. His stress levels had got worse since in the car when she found it helpful to now tell him how to drive.<p>

Thankful she was now gone, he began the walk towards his favourite place to de-stress. Nikki and he came here a lot, mainly to talk about his appalling love life. He couldn't think of how many times he had wanted to ask her to a date in his very place, he just couldn't pluck up the courage. _One day_. He thought. One day.

Opening the door to the bar, he began to walk inside only to hear a loud shattering coming from the bar. Looking over to his left he saw a young looking barman pick himself up from behind the bar, turn a deep shade of red and run off towards a door at the back.

Looking over at their usual spot he noticed a very familiar figure. He knew exactly who this was and decided a little teasing was in order for making him endure his mother's company for longer than necessary.

Nikki took her purse out of her bag, putting it onto the counter when someone rested their chin on her shoulder. Jumping slightly, she turned around. "Harry!" she cried, throwing her arms around his shoulders.

"At least someone's glad to see me" he laughed, putting his arms around her back and squeezing gently.

"What do you mean?" she mumbled into his neck.

"Er... well let's just say the meeting with my mother didn't quite go as I'd hoped".

She felt her stiffen against him as she pulled back from the hug and put her hands over her eyes, ashamed. "I am... _so_ sorry. Oh God, I totally forgot, you told me to do one little thing and I can't even do that".

"Hey, hey." He said to her, sitting himself down on the stool next to hers. Putting his hands over hers he pulled her hands away from her eyes and threaded his fingers through his. "It's OK. I got rid of her anyway didn't I?" he joked, making her smile lightly.

"But it was just one thing you wanted me to do and I just..." she couldn't find the words. No wonder he didn't want to spend time with her, no wonder he went for other women. He couldn't even trust her to so the simplest of things like ringing his mobile.

"It's _fine_" he insisted, squeezing her hands again. "I forgive you, don't you go thinking I can't trust you either".

She looked up at him, into his eyes and smiled again. He always knew what to say at the right time, why were they only friends? She wished they were more...

"Ma'am" a shy voice interrupted from behind the bar as a drink was slid towards her, bubbling slightly. "And for you sir?" he asked, a look of obvious jealousy on his face.

"Same as the lady, thanks" Harry replied, looking back at Nikki, their moment broken.


	3. Chapter 3

**The Night Nikki Didn't Call. Chapter 3. **

* * *

><p>20 minutes later, Harry and Nikki were still in the pub, making polite conversation. Nothing more was spoken of him holding her hand, that was not the way Harry wanted today to end. Today would be <em>the<em> day he asked her out. Even the thought made him nervous, what if she said no? He would never be able to face her again, even if she didn't mind and suggested that they forgot all about it. Leo had spoken to him about their relationship many times, all of them assuring him he should just go and do it, or as Leo put it 'Grow a pair'. Still, he knew that if his boss had given him advice, the chance of them being forced to work apart was much less likely, probably as long as they kept their relationship out of the workplace. That might be hard for him however, seeing her everyday and not being able to show her affection until they were alone. What if their relationship got so far as them getting married, or having a baby... this was going to be harder than he thought.

"Harry?" Nikki questioned, looking him in the eye. "What you thinking about?"

_You_.

He took another sip from his nearly empty glass and tried to answer without speaking his mind. "Just... how nice it is to be here... with you". Well it would do, it's not like he said he loved her.

"It's nice to be here with you too, Harry" Nikki said slowly, being slightly sarcastic.

"Look, er... I was wondering. Fancy coming back to mine? I've got half a bottle of wine I don't want to go to waste" _Great excuse Harry._ "and... we could watch TV or a film-"

"I'd love too" she said, breaking out into a huge grin. "Are you asking me on a date Harry Cunningham?"

"Er..." he looked down at his lap, eventually plucking up the courage to ask her outright. "Yes. Nikki, will you go on a date with me?"

"Why yes, Harry. I would love to!" she said, hopping off her bar stool pulling a note out of her purse until Harry put his hand over it.

Taking a note from his pocket and placing it on the table, next to their drinks, he turned towards her. "I'm paying, my treat"

"Thanks" she said, blushing.

Walking out the pub, Harry took Nikki's hand again, this time determined not to let go. Deciding they would walk back to his, they set off at a gentle pace. However, as they rounded a corner, a loud voice interrupted their conversation as a man's voice shouted Harry's name.

"Leo?" Harry sighed. The second time today their moment had been broken, and he was not happy. Determined not to let this phase him, he squeezed Nikki's hand when he felt her pull away.

"Harry, Nikki, nice to see you" he said, walking closer to them.

"It's been half an hour Leo" Nikki replied, laughing. "I guess you missed us"

"Depends" he smiled. "However-"

"Oh God" Harry started. "You're not going to say there's another body are you?"

"No, no. I just wanted to ask you... are you two..." he pointed towards their entwined hands.

Harry had no idea how to answer. He didn't want to scare her off by saying yes, what if she wasn't ready to be called his girlfriend? However, if he said no, she might think it was just a joke to him, and take it lightly. He was serious this time. He just didn't know how to show it.

"Yes" Nikki confidently replied, stealing away Harry's attention from his thoughts as he wordlessly turned towards her, mouth open.

"Oh really?" Leo asked a smirk on his face. "And for how long may I ask"

Feeling more confident this time, he plucked up the courage and looked at his watch. "Since... about 8 minutes ago" he said, turning towards her, giving her a huge grin, she did the same. "But we were about to head home so, if you didn't mind..." he gestured with his hand until Leo got the idea and stepped out the way.

"Of course, have a good time" he said, smiling again as he let them pass.

Walking away, Harry let go of her hand, much to Nikki's disappointment, and put it around her shoulder. He almost couldn't believe this day had finally come, that he was able to do this without her making a funny remark about him being a flirt. Just before they rounded the next corner, he heard one last call from Leo.

"Make sure you use protection".

* * *

><p><strong>TBC... <strong>

**Hey guys, thankyou very much for reading and reviewing. You have made me a very happy shipper indeed. **

**Sorry if this chapter isn't much. I'm slowly losing my 'flow'. This was only written as a present so didn't really have the time to plan everything. **

**Probably one last chapter after this one, Harry and Nikki back at his place, just 'chillin'. And no, I don't write 'M' fictions yet, maybe in the future. Sorry to disappoint. **

**As always, reviews are welcome but not compulsory. Thankyou. **

**ScientificAnomaly, x**

P.S- Sorry for the mistakes.


End file.
